


After You

by BlueStory_Show



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Bromance, Friendship, Love, M/M, Other, Romance, relashionship
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-23 13:46:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13789002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueStory_Show/pseuds/BlueStory_Show
Summary: *Newtmas* !Comment Thomas réussi à reprendre sa vie en main après la mort de Newt.Cette OS qui devait être une rapide petite histoire mais qui s'avère être un peu longue et donc en deux parties.Elle reprend juste après la fin du 3ème film THE MAZE RUNNER.  (ATTENTION DONC AUX SPOILERS)La suite sors complètement de mon esprit biasé des films. Je précise que je n'ai pas encore lu les livres donc excusez moi si il y a des incohérences, pareils si il y a des fautes, je poste cette première partie tréés tard !





	1. Is that you ?

**Author's Note:**

> /!\ Spoilers sur le 3eme film.
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions, ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir ce que pense les autres ! Tout avis est bon a prendre ! 
> 
> Bonne lecture ! :D ♥

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Newtmas* !  
> Comment Thomas réussi à reprendre sa vie en main après la mort de Newt. 
> 
> Cette OS qui devait être une rapide petite histoire mais qui s'avère être un peu longue et donc en deux parties.  
> Elle reprend juste après la fin du 3ème film THE MAZE RUNNER. (ATTENTION DONC AUX SPOILERS)  
> La suite sors complètement de mon esprit biasé des films. Je précise que je n'ai pas encore lu les livres donc excusez moi si il y a des incohérences, pareils si il y a des fautes, je poste cette première partie tréés tard !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /!\ Spoilers sur le 3eme film.
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions, ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir ce que pense les autres ! Tout avis est bon a prendre ! 
> 
> Bonne lecture ! :D ♥

Le vent frais chatouillait la peau de Thomas, l’odeur de la mer et le son des vagues avaient presque un air de vacances. Et pourtant non, ce n’était pas des vacances, c’était simplement leur nouveau chez eux. Voilà maintenant près d’un an que les survivants de la guerre avec WICKED, ainsi qu’au virus Braise s’étaient exilés sur cette île, espérant enfin retrouver un monde de paix.

La guerre n’avait pas été de tout repos, et Thomas ne passait pas un jour sans penser à ceux qu’il avait perdu. Teresa… Malgré ce qu’il avait appelait trahison, il comprenait désormais - et l’avait compris trop tard - qu’elle ne cherchait qu'à les aider. Aider les survivant à combattre ce virus qui avait dévasté une grande partie du monde. Enfin d’aprés ce que WICKED leur avait fait savoir.

Et puis Newt… son meilleur ami. Depuis son entrée dans le labyrinthe, Thomas et Newt avaient toujours été proches. Une amitiée, un lien s’était formé entre eux directement. Comme avec Minho. 

Newt avait donné sa vie pour eux, et ça jamais il ne pourraient l’oublier. Chaque jour, Thomas et Minho se rendaient devant la grande pierre installée sur la plage en l’honneur de chaque proche, ami, frère, soeur, ou parent perdu. Et chaque jour, les deux amis restaient un moment assis devant cette pierre en se remémorant les moments passés avec leur meilleur ami. Bons comme mauvais. Ils ne voulaient rien laisser de côté et continuer de se rappeler de chacun des moments passés ensemble.

Mihno avait l’air d’aller un peu mieux de jour en jour et après une année, il avait enfin fait son deuil. Mais pour Thomas, c’était une chose encore quasiment impossible. Il avait réussi pour Teresa, mais pour Newt, cela lui semblait insurmontable. 

Chaque soir en fermant les yeux il revoyait cette scène. Newt se transformant devant lui, et essayant de le tuer. Ses derniers mots “Tommy...S’il te plait Tommy..!” avant que le couteau ne se plante dans sa poitrine. 

Et à ce moment là, c’était comme si le couteau, en même temps de s’enfoncer dans le corps de son meilleure ami, c’était enfoncé dans le sien également. Et chaque soir il ressentait cette douleur.

Il ouvrit finalement les yeux et se redressa pour regarder la mer et les vagues devant lui qui lui arrivaient désormais presque jusqu'aux pieds. Il soupira alors qu’au même moment, Brenda arriva pour s’asseoir prés de lui.

“Tu as dormis sur la plage cette nuit ?” demanda-t-elle en lui adressant un léger sourire.

“Hm.. je n’arrivais pas à dormir, je me suis dit que le son des vagues m’aiderais peut-être.. Mais finalement j’ai passé la nuit à les écouter.” Il laissa un petit rire s'échapper entre ses lèvres puis leva les yeux vers Brenda, qui le regardait depuis qu’elle s’était assise.

“Ca fait un an aujourd’hui.. C’est à cause de ça n’est-ce pas..?” demanda-t-elle prudemment.

Son regard était plein de compassion. Depuis sa rencontre avec Thomas et ses amis, elle avait bien remarqué à qu’elle point ils étaient proches. Elle avait également remarqué que le brun ne s’était jamais vraiment remis de la perte de son meilleur ami.

Depuis que Thomas l’avait sauvé du virus Braise, Brenda l’avait suivi. Elle été totalement dévoué à lui, lui faisait entièrement confiance et s’était même complètement attaché à lui. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu’elle ressentait, mais c’était fort. 

Thomas avait bien remarqué qu’il avait une place importante dans le coeur de la jeune femme, mais il n’avait jamais vraiment pensait à elle comme plus qu’une amie ou une soeur. Il avait cependant beaucoup de respect pour elle. Ils étaient proches depuis leur arrivée sur l’île.

Il la regarda lorsqu’elle lui avait posé la question, puis baissa la tête pour jouer avec le sable.

“Hm..”

Il n’avait pas grand chose à dire, à vrai dire il ne voulait pas vraiment en parler. Il avait tellement de remords. Après tout, même si Newt l’avait supplié de le tuer, et qu’il avait choisi de ne pas le faire, le couteau s’était tout de même retrouver dans la poitrine de son meilleur ami. Et par la suite Teresa lui avait dit que son sang aurait pu le sauver. Pendant tout ce temps.. Tout le temps ou il cherchait un moyen de sauver Minho, il aurait pu sauver Newt.. Écouter Teresa, la laisser lui prélever du sang. Il aurait alors compris que le vaccin pour le sauvé était juste là devant leur yeux depuis le début..

 

Et il s’en voulait d’autant plus, qu’auparavant il l’avait déjà fait.. Il avait sauvé Brenda grâce à son sang. Mary, le médecin du groupe dirigé par Vince lui avait bien dit… Son sang été le remède… Pourtant il ne l’avait pas écouté, il n’y avait pas cru…. 

 

Chaque jour il regrettait toutes ses décisions du passé. 

“Thomas, tu sais on est là.. Tu ne devrait pas rester seul dans ton coin.. Il n’aurait pas voulu ça.. Il aurait voulu que tu profite de la vie.. Avec Minho.. Avec nous..”

Le brun releva les yeux vers elle avant de regarder la mer. Il porta une main a son cou et joua quelque instant avec ce qu’il avait entre les doigts. C’était le collier que Newt lui avait laissé avant de mourir. Le collier dans lequel il avait d’ailleurs trouvé la lettre de Newt.

Depuis, il ne l’avait jamais quitté. Il avait remis la lettre à l’interieur et avait accroché le collier de cuir autour de son cou. Il ne s’en était jamais séparé depuis qu’il avait lu cette lettre qui l’avait encore plus abattu.

“Tu as raison. Va retrouver les autres, je vous rejoins.” Il lui adressa un sourire un peu plus franc que le précédent. Elle le lui rendit puis se leva. Elle déposa une main sur son épaule, il posa sa main sur la sienne avant qu’elle ne s’éloigne en direction du camp retrouver les autres.

Il se leva et passa le tube métallique du pendentif sous son t-shirt avant de rejoindre les autres. 

Minho était installé avec Gally, Frypan, Ari et les filles. Ils discutaient tous ensemble. Ils s’étaient tous beaucoup rapprochés depuis leur arrivé ici. Même Gally, avec qui les relations étaient plutôt tendus dans le labyrinthe, mais qui pourtant les avaient bien aidés pour sauver Minho, s’était bien réintégrer à la bande. 

Plus aucune tensions, tout le monde s’entendaient très bien.

Avant que Thomas n’arrive à leur niveau, Vince, qui les avaient emmenés sur cette île grâce au gros navire qu’il avait réparé, l’interpella.

“Thomas ! Tom, viens voir !”

Le brun s’était alors arrêté en cours de route pour dévier sa trajectoire vers le plus vieux.

“Vince ?”

Le plus âgé lui sourit, puis ils se checkerent les mains en guise de salutation.

“Dit moi, je me disais, tu sais ce dont on parlait l’autre jour. Le fait d’aller explorer un peu plus les allentours, ça te brancherait qu’on y aille aujourd’hui ? Le temps m’a l’air bien, et le soleil se couche un peu plus tard dernièrement, ça nous ferait gagner du temps.”

“Euh, je vais verifié mon planning, tu sais je suis overbooké !” Le brun lâcha un petit rire, rapidement suivi de Vince. “ça me va pour moi, depuis le temps que j’ai la bougeotte, j’ai hâte de voir ce qu’on peux trouver.”

“Moi aussi ! On se dit après le déjeuner ? Minho, Gally et Brenda se sont proposés pour venir, tu es d’accord qu’ils nous accompagnent ?”

“Ouais, super “

Le plus jeune souria au “chef” même si Vince ne se considérait pas vraiment comme le chef. Depuis leur arrivée il avait exploré l’île, avec l’aide des autres, il avait récupéré tout ce dont ils pouvaient avoir besoin, leur île possédait plein d’endroits ou il pouvait se ressourcer en nourriture. Des plans de bananier, pleins d’arbre fruitier, des légumes sauvages. Des sources d’eau naturelle. 

Ils avaient même trouvaient des animaux. alors ils en avaient capturés quelque uns pour les élever pour avoir un peu de viande de temps en temps.

En fait quand Thomas y repensait, il avait l’impression de se revoir au bloc du labyrinthe. Excepté qu’ils étaient libres, sur une île sans danger. 

Mais ils devaient aller plus loin. Dans le gros navire qui les avaient amenés jusqu’ici, Vince avait récupérés un bateau à voile, ainsi qu’un autre a moteur et des jets ski.

Il avait bien prévu que ça pouvait leur servir pour des expedition aux alentours de l’ile. En fait Vince avait pensait à tout. Il avait pensait à récupérer et stocker le maximum de ressources possible dans leur navire avant de partir.

Thomas s’était déjà dit à plusieurs reprises qu’ils avaient de la chance d’être tomber sur lui.

Il rejoignit finalement les autres pour déjeuner avec eux. Il n’avait pas trés faim, mais il s’avait que si il devait partir explorer, il aurait besoin de force. Alors il mangea. Frypan avait cuisiné un bon plat avec la viande de poulet dont ils avaient fait l’elevage, et quelque legumes. Ce simple détail de Frypan qui avait cuisiné lui rappela également le bloc et les petits plats qu’il cuisinait.

Le brun écoutait la conversation de ses amis sans pour autant y participer. Minho lui lança un petit sourire avant de reprendre une bonne bouchée de son assiette.

Thomas le lui rendit avant de finir son assiette puis attrapa une banane en se levant. Il la garda dans la main tout en se retournant vers la petite bande.

“Au fait, on part après le déjeuner, Minho mange pas trop, tu sais que tu es ballonné après” 

Le brun lui fit un clin d’oeil en guise de petite moquerie et tourna les talons, les autres le regardèrent partir avant de se retourner vers l’asiatique puis éclatèrent tous de rire.

“Ahah, très drôle idiot !” Il cria un peu pour que son ami l’entende au loin, pour seule réponse il ne vit que Thomas lever le bras d’un air victorieux, sa banane toujours dans la main.

 

Il avait préféré garder sa banane pour plus tard et l’avait rangé dans son sac à dos avec une bouteille d’eau et quelque autres fruits. Il avait également pris une corde et une lampe et avait accrocher à sa ceinture, son pistolet, ainsi que son couteau. Ou plutôt celui de Newt. Il l’avait récupéré, après que ce dernier n’est essayer de le tuer, puis se soit tuer avec, il avait essayer de sauver son ami mais c’était trop tard. Il avait récupéré son arme et depuis, c’était devenu son couteau, il en prenait grand soin et ne s’en séparait que très rarement.

Il attacha et serra les lacets de ses chaussures, noua une chemise autour de sa taille puis jeta son sac à dos sur ses épaules.

“Prés Fiston ?” Vince demanda au plus jeune alors qu’il arrivait à son tour sur la plage, également équipé. Les autres suivirent de prés et Thomas hocha la tête en guise de réponse.

“On est partit alors ! Jorge, veille sur les autres, et ne vole pas dans ma réserve de bouffe!”

Il rigola alors que Jorge était en train d'étreindre Brenda pour lui dire au revoir. Il n’avait plus aussi peur de la laissé partir. Il savait qu’elle était tout à fait capable de se défendre.

“Oh toi ? Une réserve de bouffe, et bien, je m’en serais presque pas rendu compte !”

Il lui souria avant de leur dire de faire attention. Tous partirent en direction du bateau à voile. Ils montèrent et Vince prit directement les commandes. 

\----

Ils naviguaient désormais depuis de longues heures lorsqu’ils virent au loin un bout de terre. 

“C’est la terre en face. Normalement elle n’est pas relié à notre île. On devrait aller jeté un coup d’oeil.”

Ancien marine, Vince connaissait beaucoup de choses sur les bateaux, la navigation, ou encore la géographie. Il avait beaucoup voyagé sur les mers et les océans bien trop souvent. Il avait gardé une carte avec lui et réussissait plutôt bien à se repérer.

Ils arrêtèrent le bateau près d’un ponton et l'attachement avant de tous descendre. L’endroit avait l’air calme, mais ils étaient pourtant tous sur leur gardes. Personne n’était à l’abris qu’un fondu débarque de nulle part. Ils ne savaient pas vraiment jusqu'où le virus s’était étendu. C’est pour ça qu’ils recherchaient et exploraient chaque fois un peu plus loin. Ils devaient trouver des survivants. 

“Trés bien, Minho et Gally vous aller dans cette direction, Thomas et Brenda, dans celle ci, moi je vais tout droit. On avance et on voit ou ça donne, on se redonne rdv ici dans une heure pour voir si l’endroit est sure. Vous avez au moins une montre par binôme ?”

“Okay, Ouais surtout s’il y a le moindre danger, vous revenez et vous attendez sur le bateau, personne ne prend de risque inutiles !” Le brun les avaient regardés un par un, attendant qu’ils acquiescent chacun leur tour.

“Très bien, rdv dans une heure, faites attention les enfants.” Vince partit seul devant, alors que Minho et Gally s’étaient dirigés un peu plus à l’est et Thomas et Brenda, un peu plus à l’ouest. 

\---

Le brun et la jeune femme avançaient calmement vers l’ouest, ils avaient d’abord remontés un peu plus sur la plage puis avaient trouvés des escaliers donnant plus haut. Ils avaient traversés un parking désert sur lequel donnait une promenade complètement vide, et des façades de magasins désertiques. Plus ils avançaient, plus ils s’enfonçaient dans de petites ruelles toutes aussi calmes les unes que les autres.

“C’est vraiment calme ici.. j’ai une sale impression.” Dit Brenda en sortant son arme qu’elle pointa devant elle tout en continuant de marcher. 

“Toi aussi ? Je ne pense pas que ce soit une coïncidence alors… On devrait avancer, il nous reste une bonne demi heure”

Le jeune homme avait sortit le couteau dont il s’était précédemment équipé, puis avançait doucement. Après avoir dépassé plusieurs rues, ils virent au loin un gros bâtiment en forme de dôme qui attisa leur curiosité. 

“Si j’étais un survivant à la braise, j’aurais cherché à me mettre a l’abris dans un bâtiment qui inspire la sécuritée..” dit-elle en désignant le dôme d’un geste de la tête.

“Si j’étais un méchant je me serais aussi abrité la bas…” dit Thomas, faisant comprendre à son amie qu’il pouvait y avoir des survivants, tout comme de mauvaises personnes dans ce bâtiment, et qu’ils allaient devoir être prudent. Ils décidèrent de retourner au point de rdv, l’heure qu’ils s’étaient fixée se rapprochait, et ils voulaient faire part de leur découverte aux autres.

Une fois sur place, et après quelques minutes d’attentes, Minho et Gally apparurent au loins. Ils se rejoignirent tout les quatres en se racontant rapidement leur découverte.

“Un dôme ? Ca doit être le même qu’on a vu à l’est. Il est énorme, pas étonnant que vous l’ayez vu aussi. Je pense qu’on devrait aller jeter un coup d’oeil une fois que Vince sera revenu.” dit l’asiatique en s’asseyant sur la plage.

Gally fit de même en regardant sa montre, leur du rdv était dépassé de maintenant cinq bonnes minutes.

“Il est en retard” dit-il aux autres.

“Il a surement été retenu ou s’est trompé sur le chemin du retour, attendons un peu.” répondit le brun, essayant de cacher son inquiétude.

Brenda faisait les cents pas en soupirant et Minho l’avait rejoint. Cela faisait maintenant vingt minutes qu’ils attendaient et ça devenait de plus en plus bizarre.

“On devrait aller voir ! Ce n’est pas normal, il n’est jamais en retard, et Vince sait s’orienter !” S’agaça Gally

“Et si il revient et qu’il ne nous trouve pas ??” Demanda la jeune femme.

“Il saura qu’on est parti à sa recherche, il sait comment on fonctionne. Alors on y va.” 

Thomas avait finit par prendre la décision seul et se remit en marche dans la direction ou était partit Vince. Tout les autres le suivirent sans un mot, mais tous restèrent sur leur gardent.

Ils avançaient prudemment, jusqu'à tomber sur ce grand dôme qu’ils avaient déjà vu un peu plus tôt. Ils se regardèrent puis décidèrent de se séparer au cas ou il se passerait quelque chose. Ils avaient repris les même binômes qu’un peu plus tôt.

Ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus, puis soudainement un bruit sourd se fit entendre. Les quatres amis se mirent aussitôt à couvert alors que deux véhicules arrivaient l’un derrière l’autre en direction de ce dome. Ils s'arrêtèrent un peu avant l'entrée et le bruit du moteur se coupa. Thomas resserra l’emprise sur son couteau lorsqu’il aperçut des gardes de WICKED descendres des voitures. Six au total. Deux des gardes se dirigèrent vers le coffre d’un des véhicule puis trainèrent un corps inconscient à l'extérieur. Thomas plissa un peu les yeux et reconnu facilement Vince avec sa barbe et ses cheveux long. 

“Merde ! C’est Vince!” chuchota-t-il à Brenda prés de lui.

“Vince ? Merde, ces enfoirée doivent être installés là-dedans !” râla-t-elle sans faire de bruit.

Les deux gardes trainaient leur ami à l’interieur du gros dôme ovale, muni de fenêtres en verre qui pouvaient laisser croire que l’on y verrait tout à l’interieur, et pourtant non, elles étaient teintées. Thomas regardait les deux gardes passés un premier gros portail sécurisé avant de rentrer à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Les 4 autres gardes étaient restaient dans la voiture. Thomas fit signe à Minho de les rejoindrent et discrètement les deux autres garçons avaient réussi à courir vers eux sans se faire voir.

“Ils ont Vince, on doit faire quelque chose..” prononça Thomas

“Qu’est-ce que tu veux qu’on fasse ? Ta vu ce batiment, il est enorme, pire que celui ou j’étais retenu à Denvers… Si on rentre la dedans, on pourra jamais en ressortir..” lui répondit son ami asiatique

“Sauf si on se sert d’un appât..”

Thomas avait une idée derrière la tête, Minho l’avait tout de suite su dés qu’il avait prononcé ces mots.

“Un appât..? Je t'arrête tout de suite, personne ne vas aller la dedans seul, c’est de la folie.”

“On a pas le choix, j’irais. Ils ne me tueront pas, je suis un des seuls à être le remède.”

Sur ce point Thomas n’avait pas tord, c’est d’ailleurs ça qui fit hésiter ses amis avant que Brenda ne prenne la parole.

“Si jamais ils en ont trouvés d’autres, ils te tueront sans hésiter!”

“Je leur ferais croire que je veux retravailler avec eux, après tout, j’étais déjà avec eux.. Ceux qui savaient que j’étais la taupe sont mort, ils ne penseront pas que je reviens les trahir..”

“J’en sais rien Tom, c’est dangereux !” dit Gally en soupirant.

“Je ne vais certainement pas rester les bras croisés, alors soit vous m’aider, soit j’y vais seul.”

Thomas était déterminé, et ses amis savaient qu’ils ne pourraient pas le faire changer d’avis. Le jeune garçon leur expliqua rapidement son plan puis ils ne perdirent pas plus de temps avant de le mettre à exécution.

Les quatres amis se dirigèrent discrètement vers la voiture ou les gardent y étaient encore. Chacun des jeunes ouvrit une porte et sortit un garde avant de leur briser la nuque. Ils avaient optés pour ce mode opératoire car ils avaient besoin de leur uniforme intacte pour n'éveiller aucun soupçon à l'intérieur.

A vrai dire Thomas avait recyclé une de ses ancienne idée utilisée pour atteindre Teresa lorsqu’ils avaient eu besoin de s'infiltrer dans la tour WICKED avec Newt.

Ils avaient déposés les cadavres des gardes dans un coin, cachés et avaient récupérés leur vêtement avant de se changer. Seul Thomas avait gardait ses vêtements d’origine.

Ces trois amis se dirigèrent vers l'entrée, cramponnant les bras de Thomas pour donner l’impression qu’ils l’avaient capturé. Bien sur Gally avait gentiment accepté de donner quelques coups au visage du brun avant de mettre le plan à exécution afin d’y mettre un peu plus de crédibilité.

Arrivée devant le portail, la grande porte s’ouvrit, les laissant passé sans problème.  
Ils avancèrent jusqu'à l’entrée principal du grand dôme. En réalité ils ne savaient pas du tout ce qu’ils allaient trouver à l'intérieur, ni si ils pourraient même ne serait-ce que passer la porte. Mais finalement d’autre gardes WICKED étaient postés à l’entrée et leur passage se fit naturellement.

“Hey ! Vous ! Quel déchet vous nous ramener encore ?!”

Les quatres se crispèrent alors qu’un homme avançait vers eux. Il était grand, les cheveux noirs et une légère barbe se dessinait autour de sa bouche et son menton. Les trois jeunes sous leur casques ne le reconnut pas, cet homme leur était inconnu. Mais devait-ils agirs comme si il était important ? Il avait l’air d’avoir une certaine autorité.

L’homme se rapprocha jusqu'à arrivé à leur niveau. Il empoigna les cheveux de Thomas qui faisait mine d’être inconscient et tira sa tête en arrière pour mieux voir son visage. L’homme fit une tête surprise puis esquissa un sourire sadique.

“Tiens tiens tiens, ce cher Thomas est finalement de retour? Amener le au labo ! Tout de suite ! Ce gamin à quelque chose qui nous appartient, ce petit merdeux à fait tuer mon frère, je vais pomper son sang jusqu'à ce qu’il ne lui en reste plus une seule goute !”

L’homme avait à présent la voix dure et rauque, il avait jeté sa main en direction des ascenseur en ordonnant aux faux gardes de le monter. Son frère ? Alors Janson était son frère.

Les trois jeunes emmenèrent leur ami dans l’ascenseur, cet instant de répis leur permis de se calmer un peu, Thomas souffla un coup.

“Je crois.. Je crois que c’est le frère de Janson. Teresa et moi l’avons laissé se faire avoir par des fondus.”

“Ca explique pourquoi il est aussi remonté contre toi. Et ça explique aussi pourquoi tu ne peux pas rester ici en tant qu’appât. Tu as entendu ce qu’il à dit.” Précisa Minho.

“T’en fais pas, on peut peut-être s’en sortir sans que j’y reste. Ils doivent avoir emmenés Vince au labo pour lui faire des analyses. Il faut qu’on aille voir.”

Au même moment l’ascenseur s’ouvrit et Thomas se laissa retomber dans l’inconscient, rattrapé de justesse par ses amis qui reprirent leur airs sérieux de faux gardes.

Un jeune homme entra, il avait une veste de cuir noir, une écharpe remonté jusqu’au nez et une paire de lunette noire et porté un casque de ce qui semblait être de moto sous le bras. Une odeur légèrement sucrée et masculine envahi l’ascenseur. Odeur qui ne manqua pas d'attiser la curiosité des quatres amis, surtout de Thomas. L’homme selectionna son étage, et aprés quelque minutes, s’arrête au numéro 10. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux mi-long et soupira en sortant de l’ascenseur. 

Thomas rouvrit les yeux en se redressant, légèrement intrigué.

“C’était qui se mec ? Leur boss tu crois ? Ta vu sa dégaine, il avait un casque de moto, tu crois que cette ville est un de leur repère ?” Brenda posait plein de questions, sans vraiment s’en rendre compte. Tout les quatres étaient un peu perdu. Mais Thomas ne se laissa pas déstabiliser.

“J’en sais rien mais faut pas qu’on traine ici, il s’est arrêter à cet étage pour une raison. Il doit y avoir quelque chose ici. Sortons”

Sous les ordres du brun, ils étaient sortit prudemment de l’ascenseur, observant les long couloirs. C’était un bâtiment énorme, et il supposa qu’ici n’était qu’une aile du bâtiment. Pas de laboratoire en vu. Là ou ils étaient, les couloirs ressemblaient plus à celui d’un hôtel.

“Merde, on doit pas être au bon endroit”

Thomas soupira en se passant les mains dans les cheveux.

“Il doit y avoir un plan quelque part !” Gally dit-il, avant d’aller et venir dans les couloirs pour enfin arraché un gros poster du mur et revenir vers ses amis.  
“On dirait bien qu’on est ici. Ce truc est énorme ! On doit être dans les appartement des employé WICKED. Le labo est à l’opposé.”

“Okay, on y vas alors !”

Au même moment l’autre ascenseur s’ouvrit, et les quatres jeunes s’étaient engouffrés aussi vite que possible dans une porte près d’eux. Une pièce sombre qui ressemblait à un placard d'électricité. Ils entendirent alors des voix dans le couloir.

“C’est fou ce que ce petit est doué. Depuis qu’on l’a avec nous, il nous a été d’une plus grande utilité qu’avait pu nous être l’autre fille. On continue à lui faire les injections contre les souvenirs, il ne faut surtout pas qu’il les retrouves, c’est ce qui a fait chuter mon frère avec la fille.”

“Très bien Monsieur. Mais que lui dit-on concernant sa demande?” une voix féminine demanda.

“Oh ? Ces souvenirs? Dites lui que nous allons lui rendre, mais injectez lui donc ceux d’un sujet tout ce qu’il y a de plus banal, sans aucun lien avec ses anciens amis”.

Les voix s'éloignèrent et les jeunes poussèrent doucement la porte afin de ressortir. Thomas les regardait un par un, une sensation au fond de lui, lui disait qu’il y avait autre chose à découvrir ici.

“Vous avez entendu ça ? On dirait bien qu’il se serve d’un mec pour rechercher des immunes ou faire leur magouilles.” Gally posa ses mains sur ses hanches puis d’un air pensif continua sa phrase. ‘Ils parlaient de lui implanter des souvenirs d’un autre sujet.. ils peuvent faire ça ?”

Minho soupira en se passant une main dans la nuque.

“Quand il me retenait prisonnier, ils me faisait voir tout un tas de choses passés dans le labyrinthe.. Ils me refaisait voir un tas de choses, je n’avais aucun contrôle et c’était tellement réelle.. Ils sont totalement capable d'implanter des souvenirs d’une personne à une autre qui n’a rien à voir avec l’histoire qu’ils vont lui créer.”

“On ne devrait pas essayer de faire un truc pour se gars ?” demanda Brenda légèrement compatissante.

“Ce mec les aides ! Il bosse avec eux, on est pas là pour lui !”

“Gally a raison, on doit trouvé Vince. Allons-y”

Thomas et ses amis retournèrent dans l’ascenseur et à l’aide du plan que Gally avait arraché du mur, se rendirent au laboratoire dans une autre aile du bâtiment. Cela devait faire déjà plusieurs heures qu’ils étaient à l'intérieur, et enfin, ils arrivèrent dans un grand couloir blanc ou tout au bout se trouver un panneau avec inscrit le mot “LABORATOIRE” dessus. Ils se mirent à courire et à travers une fenêtre de la porte, ils virent leur ami Vince étendu sur une table de consultation, une perfusion dans le bras.

“Il est là ! Okay, on doit trouver une solution pour le récupérer. Gally, toi et Brenda faites diversion et rentrez en disant aux employé à l'intérieur qu’ils sont attendu par le boss en bas puis monter la garde, Minho et moi on va s’occuper de lui une fois qu’il n’y aura plus personne.”

Ses amis hochèrent la tête puis suivirent comme convenu le plan mis en place par Thomas. Plusieurs minutes plus tard les employés travaillant dans le labo et ceux qui s’occupaient de Vince étaient sortit. Thomas s’était empressé d’entrer et avait pris soin de retirer doucement sa perfusion avant de le bander rapidement.

“Vince ? Tu m’entends ?? C’est Thomas ??”

“Tom.. c’est toi..? Il est ici.. Tom..” marmonnant le plus vieux, à bout de force.

“Shut, on va te sortir de là ! Reste calme et fais nous confiance.” le coupa le garçon. Il lui enfila rapidement une blouse qui était rester sur le dossier d’un siège et le força à la mettre puis vola un masque d’infirmier pour lui couvrir le visage. 

Rapidement ensuite, lui et Minho passèrent chacun un des bras de Vince autour de leur cou et lui attrapa chacun un bras pour le porter.

Ils sortirent du laboratoire, et Gally qui les avaient rejoint avec Brenda leur montra le plan.

“Si on prend l’ascenseur au bout de ce couloir on pourra descendre directement au parking. Le parking doit être surveiller à l’entrée exterieur mais pas celle venant du bâtiment étant donné que seuls ceux qui passent par l’intérieur peuvent y accéder. Ils ne doivent pas s’attendre à ce que quelqu’un s’infiltre chez eux donc la sécurité ne doit pas être élevée.”

Gally comme à son habitude était d’une aide précieuse. Tous ensemble ils se dirigérent vers l’ascenseur sans se faire remarquer et Thomas appuya rapidement plusieurs fois sur l’étage du parking. L’ascenseur descendit directement sans faire d’arrêt. Et comme Gally l’avait indiqué, aucun garde n’était là pour les accueillir. Brenda s’occupa alors directement d’aller fracturer une des voitures afin de la voler, aucune alarme ne se déclencha lorsqu’elle força la serrure et ouvrit la porte. Elle trafiqua les fils pendant que Minho et Thomas s’occupait de mettre Vince à l’arrière. Le moteur s’alluma enfin lorsqu'une voix se fit entendre derrière eux, c’était Gally.

“Les gars…” appela-t-il.

Tous se retournèrent alors pour le voir à genoux, les mains derrière la tête et le pistolet braqué contre la tempe. Thomas et les autres reconnurent facilement le look du jeune homme croisé un peu plus tôt dans l’ascenseur, vêtu d’une veste de cuir. La seule différence était qu'à la place d’avoir son casque sous le bras, il l’avait sur la tête, les empêchant tous de distinguer ne serait-ce qu’un détail de son visage.

“Merde.. C’est qui celui là..” Minho sortit de la voiture aux côtés de Thomas. 

“Brenda, si il se passe quoi que ce soit, démarre et ramène Vince.”

Le brun n’avait pas laissé la moindre chance à la jeune femme de répondre et lui avait ordonnée ça d’un ton ferme.

Il s’avança vers Gally et l’homme qui le menaçait de son arme.

“Laissez-le..! On veut juste s’en allait, laissez-nous et on ne posera aucun problème.”

“Vous êtes le problème!” La voix légèrement rauque et sévère du garçon s'éleva et résonna dans le parking. Son accent américain approximatif laissait à désiré. Il donna un coup net sur la tête de Gally avec la crosse de son arme puis le poussa de son pied pour le faire tomber à terre. L’ami du brun tomba inconscient dans un lourd râle de douleur.

Thomas se mit à hurler et se jeta sur l’homme, son poing s’échoua dans la poitrine de son adversaire et de son autre main il sortit son couteau, le menaçant avec. Le garçon ria à travers son casque et d’un air un peu trop confiant retira le chargeur de son arme avant de le jeté au loin, puis s’avança vers Thomas jusqu'à ce que la lame touche le torse de celui qui travaillait pour WICKED.

“Vas-y, je suis un dure à cuire. J’ai survécu à bien pire, crois-moi.”

Le brun se demandait si l’autre garçon était fou pour prendre autant de risques. Il ne voulait pas le tuer. D’autant plus que ce garçon avait quelque chose qui l’intriguait depuis le début. Et cette voix, elle le perturbait, et son accent.. Il n’était pas naturel.

Thomas était perdu dans ses pensées quand le garçon face à lui, lui donna un coup dans le ventre avant de donner un coup dans sa main tenant le couteau, qui l’envoya baladait entre deux voitures.

Minho voulu intervenir mais Thomas lui fit un signe net de la main pour lui dire de ne pas bouger. Il le sentait, c’était son combat. Alors avec haine il se jeta sur l’autre garçon en criant à plein poumon, l’emmenant s’écraser contre un des pillier du parking. L’autre gémit de douleur. Thomas en profita pour lui asséner plusieurs coups dans l’estomac sans retenir sa force. L’autre était désormais plier en deux et se tenait le ventre. D’un geste de colère et avec difficulté il retira son casque de moto et le jeta aux pieds du brun avant de relever la tête vers lui, la mâchoire serrée puis se jeta sur lui.

Thomas avait regarder le casque s'échouer au sol et n’avait pas eu le temps de voir le visage de son adversaire, ni de le voir venir vers lui. Il prit un coup, qu’il lui rendit directement. Sans son casque, l’autre garçon avait donné un peu plus de liberté de coups à donner. Et c’est justement sans hésiter que le brun lui envoya son poing à plusieurs reprises au visage avant que le garçon ne tombe au sol, dos contre le pilier.

Thomas souffla pour reprendre ses force alors que Gally se réveilla au même moment, regardant le garçon blessé au sol, puis Thomas d’un air effrayé. 

Le brun le regarda sans comprendre avant de regarder son adversaire qui se relevait face à lui. Soudain son coeur s’était serré et il avait manqué de tomber. Il regarda le jeune homme face à lui qui venait de cracher du sang à ses pieds en souriant malgré la douleur. 

Il ne comprenait rien, il ne comprenait pas, se fut seulement quand il entendit Minho derrière lui qu’il prit finalement conscience qu’il ne rêvait pas.

“Oh mon dieu. Putain Thomas.. C’est..”

Et avant que son ami asiatique ne puisse finir sa phrase, le brun venait d’encrer ses yeux dans celui qu’il ne considéré désormais plus comme son adversaire.

“Newt.”


	2. Please Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suite et fin de After You !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà la fin de cette petite histoire. J'espère qu'elle vous aura plus, n'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Ça faisait un moment que je n'avais pas écris, et me replonger dedans ça m'a fait du bien. Ça m'a aussi permise de me créer une autre fin un peu moins horrible que celle du film THE DEATH CURE. >.<
> 
> Le personnage du frère de Janson à été crée par moi même, je n'ai pas été chercher son nom bien loin, je me suis juste inspiré de celui de Janson après avoir pensé au prénom de Sam dans Supernatural lol
> 
> En tout cas merci pour tout ceux qui seront passé lire ! ♥

Tout avait changé en lui. Son look, sa façon d’être, sa façon de les regarder.. Tout était différent, jusqu'à son accent. Ils avaient même réussi à lui faire oublier son propre accent. Ce n’était plus vraiment lui, mais en même temps.. ça l’était.

Thomas ne l’avait pas quitté du regard, puis avait voulu s’approcher de lui en lui attrapant les bras.

“Newt, c’est moi..”

“Lâche moi !”

Il repoussa le brun et lui donna un coup de poing dans la mâchoire, le repoussant plus loin à cause de la force qu’il avait mis dans son coup. Mais c’était comme si il n’avait rien sentit dans sa main. 

Il allait revenir à la charge quand deux bras musclés l’empêchèrent d'attaquer de nouveau le brun. C’était Minho qui s’était faufilé derrière lui et en avait profité pour l’attraper par derrière, lui bloquant les deux bras le long du corps.

“Bouge pas !”

“Ahh, lâche moi espèce d’enfoiré !”

“NEWT ! Ca suffit !”

Thomas avait crié son prénom et le jeune homme avait relevé la tête vers lui sous la surprise du cri. 

“Comment tu m’a appelé ?!”

En regardant une nouvelle fois dans ses yeux, Thomas avait bien remarqué que son meilleur ami n’avait plus aucune conscience ni souvenir de lui même. WICKED avait tout changé en lui, comment avaient-ils osés…

Le brun sentit la colère monter en lui à l’idée que WICKED aient manipulé Newt, ainsi que ses souvenirs. Il s’avança vers le blond et lui attrapa le visage d’une main pour le forcer à le regarder.

“TOI ! TU t’appelle Newt ! Ces enfoirés de WICKED t’ont pris tes souvenirs, et ils te font croire des choses qui ne sont pas vrais!”

Le blond plongea ses yeux dans ceux du brun, ce dernier eu un peu d’espoir, mais cette lueur s’envola bien vite lorsque son ami lâcha un rire.

“Vous êtes vraiment des malades.. Pas étonnant, à traîner dehors comme des rats, vous ne devez plus avoir toute votre tête tous autant que vous êtes.”

Il avait prononcé ses mots avec un tel dédain que ça avait presque agaçait Minho qui avait resserré sa prise sur lui, faisant gémir le jeune de douleur.

Thomas compris rapidement qu’ils ne pourraient pas le résonner tout de suite. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas le laisser ici non plus. Alors le brun fit un signe de tête à son ami coréen avant que ce dernier donne un bon coup derrière la tête du blond qui s’effondra au sol.

Gally s’était relevé entre temps, il n’avait heureusement rien de grave. Thomas lui avait lancé un regard rassuré avant de fouiller dans son sac pour en sortir la corde qu’il avait prit pour leur expédition. Heureusement qu’il y avait pensé. Il l’enroula autour des poignets du blond, bien serrée pour ne pas risquer qu’il la retire, puis lui et Minho le hissèrent jusqu’à la voiture afin de le mettre dans le coffre. Ils montèrent ensuite tous en voiture, rejoignant Brenda et Vince qui n’avait pas bougés. Brenda démarra rapidement, traversant tout le parking avant de sortir en défonçant la barrière qui menait dehors. Deux gardes postés un peu plus loins s’allarmèrent en les voyant mais le temps qu’ils montent dans un autre véhicule, la bande s’était déjà bien éloignée. 

Gally se frotta l’arrière de la tête, les sourcils froncés, le front plissé, puis tenta une question.

“Comment.. comment est-ce qu’il peut être en vie.. Tu nous a bien dit qu’il était devenu un fondu.. avant que tu ne le tue..?”

Thomas avait son regard fixé sur le paysage à travers la fenêtre en jouant nerveusement avec son couteau. Il n’avait pas vraiment écouté la question de Gally, et le peu qu’il avait entendu, il ne souhaitait pas y répondre, car il n’avait lui même aucune réponse.

“C’est le cas.. Je l’ai vu au sol quand je suis arrivée..” dit Brenda, toujours concentrée sur la route.

“Mais peut-être qu’il respirait encore.. peut-être qu’il était inconscient, est-ce que tu as pris son poul avant de le laisser ?” continua Gally en montant un peu le ton.

“La ferme ! Bordel, j’ai vu Newt changé en l’une de ses choses ! Puis après qu”il ai essayer de me tuer, son couteau s’est retrouvé planté dans sa poitrine ! Il s’est écroulé devant moi, en gémissant mon nom ! Après ça, il.. c’était fini.. Alors j’en sais rien Gally, peut-être qu’il y avait une infime chance qu’il soit encore en vie, mais si je l’avais su, crois moi que jamais je ne l’aurais abandonné ! Alors lâche moi avec tes questions !”

Thomas avait soudainement élevé la voix et fixé Gally à travers le miroir de son pare soleil dans le véhicule. Il n’en voulait pas vraiment à son ami de poser des questions, mais il s’en voulait lui même parce que ce qu’il n’avait pas totalement tord. Il aurait du vérifier avant de le laisser là bas.. Comment avait-il pu s’en aller comme ça.. Le choc l’avait sonné oui.. Mais quand même. A ce moment là, Thomas se senti vraiment mal au point qu’il eu un haut le coeur. 

Au même instant, ils arrivèrent sur le parking près de la grande plage. Brenda ne prit pas la peine de se garer ici et emprunta directement la descente qui menait à la plage, arrivée au bout elle s’arrêta net et coupa le moteur.

Tous descendirent, Gally et Brenda s’occupèrent de monter Vince à bord du bateau, pendant que Minho et Thomas ouvrirent le coffre pour chercher Newt. Le blond était encore inconscient. Les deux amis se regardèrent en soupirant.

“Tu crois qu’il va se rappeler..?” demanda l’asiatique.

“Il a plutôt intérêt..”  
Le brun soupira une nouvelle fois avant de prendre Newt et le porté sur une de ses épaule. L’autre jeune étant moins musclé et un peu plus fin que lui, il n’avait pas de mal à le porter. Même si il avait quand même gagné en muscle depuis la dernière fois qu’ils s’étaient vu. Et Thomas trouva d’ailleurs ça étonnant.

Ils montèrent à bord du bateau, abandonnant la voiture sur la plage, puis Vince qui s’était réveillé, expliqua rapidement à Brenda comment gérer les commandes. Elle apprit rapidement et ils reprirent la route pour retourner sur leur île.

 

Pendant le trajet, Newt aussi s’était réveillé. Il était attaché à un mât du bateau. Il s’agita un peu en essayant de détacher ses mains, qui étaient toujours aussi bien nouées entre elles, puis regarda Thomas qui s’était installé prés de lui, et s’était endormi. Il le fixa un moment, cherchant une idée pour tenter de s’échapper, mais en tournant la tête, il se rendit compte qu’ils étaient sur un bateau, en pleine mer. Il soupira fortement et laissa sa tête retomber en arrière contre le bois du mât, comprenant qu’il aurait du mal à s’enfuir dans un endroit pareil.

Après encore quelque heures, ils arrivèrent finalement à leur nouveau chez eux. Le soleil s’était couché depuis un moment maintenant. Tous descendirent du bateau, Thomas et Minho tenaient fermement Newt chacun par un bras pour ne pas qu’il tente quelque chose.

“Super, vous m’avez réservé des vacances sympa à la plage à ce que je vois”.

“La ferme.”

Thomas était dure avec lui. Mais pour l’instant, il l’avait bien compris, ce n’était plus le Newt qu’il connaissait. Alors avant de trouver un moyen de le récupérer, il n’arrivait pas à laisser passé le fait que celui qui était pourtant toujours gentil et prêt à aider ses amis, soit devenu une espèce de rat de laboratoire insupportable manipulé par WICKED.

“Thomas, on pourrait le mettre là bas, on veillera sur lui à tour de rôle.” dit Minho en lui désignant un arbre au loin près de leur camp sur la plage.

“Oh, vous vous donné du mal pour moi.. C’est trop. N’est-ce pas, Thomas.”

Newt avait prononcé son prénom en l’articulant d’une manière particulière, comme si il voulait que ça interpelle le jeune concerné. Et ça marcha. Le brun se retourna sur lui et le regarda. Revoir son ami, l’entendre de nouveau prononcé son prénom, c’était trop pour lui. Alors qu’il ne pouvait même pas le prendre dans ses bras, et lui dire à quel point il lui avait manqué, et à quel point il regrettait ses erreurs.

Thomas lui serra fortement le bras, faisant grimacer le blond, avant de lui lâcher en lui balançant avec un peu de violence.

“Minho, occupe toi de lui s’il te plait, je vais m’occuper de Vince.”

Son ami l’asiatique avait bien remarqué à quel point les derniers événements l’avait perturbé. Mais malheureusement il ne pouvait rien faire pour lui pour l’instant, mise à part s’occuper de son ancien meilleur ami et l’attacher à l’arbre comme Thomas lui avait demandé.

 

\---

“Quoi ?? Vivant??”

Frypan s’était levé rapidement en regardant Thomas, suivi d’Ari et des filles, Sonya et Hariett.

“Il était avec WICKED… C’est une longue histoire, mais Vince s’est fait enlever par WICKED, et quand on s’y est introduit pour aller le chercher, il nous a coincé, et on l’a reconnu… Sauf qu’il n’a plus aucun souvenirs de nous.. Ces enfoirés lui ont effacés ses souvenirs.. Ils parlaient même de lui en implanter de nouveaux, des nouveaux souvenirs basés sur quelqu’un de totalement différent de lui, pour qu’il ne puisse pas se rappeler de nous.. Mais je pense qu’ils n’ont pas eu le temps de lui faire..”

Les jeunes le regardaient expliquer l’histoire, tous avaient un air horrifiés, surpris, curieux, et à la fois affolés sur le visage. Ils ne savaient pas vraiment comment réagir.

“Mon dieu.. Mais.. S’ils n’ont pas eu le temps de lui intégrés de nouveaux souvenirs, on peut quand même essayer de lui faire retrouver les siens.. D'après ce que tu dit, ils le lui ont enlevé, mais on peux toujours essayé de l’aider à se rappeler.”

Sonya avait dit ça d’un air inquiète. Elle ne connaissait pas vraiment Newt, elle ne l’avait vu que rapidement lorsqu’ils étaient arrivés au refuge de Vince, puis s’était fait enlevé avec Minho, et n’avait revu le blond que lorsqu’ils avaient volés le wagon du train les transportant, en pensant sauver Minho.

Mais sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, lorsqu’elle avait appris sa mort, quelque chose s’était brisé en elle. Elle avait ressenti une grande tristesse et un grand vide. Elle s’était isolée un moment après ça, les autres ne comprenant pas vraiment cet isolement. Mais elle non plus n’en avait pas vraiment une idée précise.

\---

Les jours passèrent, Vince s’était complètement remis, heureusement les employés de WICKED n’avait pas eu le temps de lui faire quoi que ce soit de dangereux, ils avaient juste prélevés du sang et fait quelque analyses.

En revanche, aucun changement pour Newt qui était toujours aussi hautain et mauvais que lorsqu’ils l’avaient récupérés. Par moment Thomas le regardait dans les yeux et il avait l’impression de voir cette lueur dans ceux du blond, qui lui prouvait que son ami était là, quelque part et qu’il allait se souvenir d’un instant à l’autre. Mais ensuite l’agent WICKED prenait le dessus et tout basculait.

Minho ne perdait pas espoir et allait le voir tout les jours pour lui raconter tout un tas de choses de leur passé en commun. Il lui avait raconté comment ils s’étaient retrouvés dans le labyrinthe ensemble, comment il l’avait sauvé lorsque le blond avait voulu en finir.. Comment Thomas les avaient sortit du labyrinthe, comment ils l'avaient sauvé de WICKED.. Il lui avait tout raconté, il lui parlait souvent de petites choses qu’ils s’étaient dites, ou avaient fait. Mais le blond ne cessait de l’insulter, l'envoyer ballader ou l'ignorer. 

Au bout d’une semaine, Thomas, Minho, Gally, Vince et les autres s’étaient réunis afin de discuter d’une solution pour aider leur ami.

“Rien n’a changé.. Il refuse d’essayer de se souvenir..” dit Minho d’un air désespéré.

“Qu’est qu’on peux faire pour l’aider..?” Vince regarda le brun qui avait les mains posés sur les hanches et semblait réfléchir. Il fronça les sourcils et regarda ses amis un par un avant de dire.

“J’ai une idée, mais elle ne vas pas plaire à tout le monde, et elle est risquée..”

“Vas-y, balance, même si je commence à connaître tes “idées”... Et elles sont rarement bonnes !”

Et c’était vrai, l’asiatique avait appris à le connaître depuis le temps, et lorsque Thomas avait une idée, surtout lorsqu’il s’agissait d’aider un de ses amis, il ne pensait plus au danger.

“Il faut qu’on retourne la bas.. Teresa.. Teresa m’avait dit qu’ils lui avaient rendu ses souvenirs.. Alors c'est possible qu’il retrouve les siens.. Mais pour ça il faut qu’on retourne la bas.. Ils sont les seuls à pouvoir le faire..”

“Thomas.. Tu sais que je suis prêt à te suivre, mais rend toi compte du danger vers lequel on va.. Tu as vu cet endroit, c’est une forteresse.. Vous avez eu de la chance la dernière fois en me sauvant, mais tu ne crois pas qu’ils se sont préparés depuis ? Ou même qu’ils n’ont pas déployé plus d’hommes dans la ville pour retrouver Newt ?”

Vince n’avait pas tord, mais Thomas ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire.

“C’est vrai.. Mais on doit essayer.. Je ne peux pas le laisser comme ça.. C’est mon ami.. Je ne veux pas le perdre une seconde fois.. Il faut que j’essaye..”

Tous l’avaient regardés sans rien dire, puis s’était mis d’accord pour l'accompagner. Cette fois comme ils connaissaient déjà l’endroit, ils purent monter un plan avant de s’engager dans leur mission.

Ils avaient décidé de partir en fin d'après midi le lendemain pour arrivée la bas de nuit et se faire repérer moins facilement. Thomas s’était finalement décidé à aller voir Newt, pour lui parler. Le blond devrait faire partie du plan, non seulement car il devait venir sur place avec eux pour pouvoir qu’il récupère ses souvenirs directement sur place, mais aussi car Newt pouvait être leur moyen de rentrer.

“J’ai besoin de ton aide.”

Il s’était accroupi près du blond qui reposé sa tête contre l’arbre, les yeux fermés.”

“Mon aide ? J’espère que tu plaisante.”

“Je veux qu’on passe un accord.. J’ai bien compris que tu avais choisi ton camp.. Tu ne souhaite plus marcher à nos côtés.. Très bien.. Alors je te ramène chez eux.. Mais en échange tu dois m’aider..”

“Je t’écoute.. Propose toujours.”

Le blond n’avait pas rouvert les yeux, ce qui agaçait Thomas, cette attitude. Mais il continua et lui proposa alors un faux plan pour le convaincre de venir avec eux.

“J’ai besoin de quelque chose dans leur laboratoire, ils ont des échantillons de mon sang, et j’en ai besoin. J’ai besoin que tu m’aide à rentrer dans leur bâtiment sans qu’ils ne me repère.”

“...Ok”

Thomas regarda Newt sans comprendre. Ca avait été si simple qu’il en voyait presque là un piège. Mais comment pouvait-il monter un piège alors que c’était lui qui été retenu avec eux.

“Et comment tu compte t’y prendre pour nous faire passer sans que personne ne se doute de quoi que ce soit ?”

“Je te rappelle que je suis avec eux, ne me sous estime pas s’il te plait Tommy.”

Le blond avait finalement rouvert les yeux et les avaient plongés dans ceux du brun alors que ce dernier, à l’entente de ce surnom c’était soudainement figé. Tous ses membres étaient bloqués.

“Mais je te préviens, je te fais passer seul. Hors de question de ramener ton fan club. Ils nous feraient repérer directement.”

Thomas avait eu du mal, mais s’était ressaisit rapidement, essayant d’oublier ce qu’il venait de se passer, acquiesçant à la condition de l’autre garçon.

“Très bien..ça sera toi et moi alors.” 

Ils se fixèrent un moment, puis Thomas se releva afin de retourner vois les autres. Il leur expliqua la stratégie, et malgré le désaccord de certains, tous finirent par aller se reposer pour la journée qu’ils se préparer à affronter demain.

\---

Tout le monde était réuni sur la plage, ils avaient décidé de partir en hors bord cette fois ci pour aller un peu plus vite qu’avec le bateau qu’ils avaient pris la fois précédente, beaucoup plus lent.

Vince, Minho, Brenda, Gally étaient de nouveau de la partie. Accompagné de Sonya et Ari qui avaient voulu accompagné. 

Newt et Thomas également à bord, avaient peaufiné leur plan avant de partir. 

Thomas n’avait pas vraiment confiance, et Newt n’était pas vraiment ravi de les aidés, mais tout les deux avaient décidé de trouver un terrain d’entente pour leur propres avantages. Newt ne se doutait évidemment pas que tout ce “faux” plan était seulement dans le but de le sauver lui et le ramener à la raison.

Ils étaient rapidement arrivés sur la plage ou ils avaient atterri la fois précédente. Le groupe s’était mis d’accord, un premier groupe composé de Thomas et Newt aller partir devant , suivi de Minho, Brenda et Gally, puis de Vince, Sonya et Ari. Ils avaient décidé de se séparé au cas ou ils avaient besoin de faire diversion.

Thomas avait suivi Newt, qui avait d’abord décidé de l’emmener dans une de ses planque hors de WICKED, non loin de la plage. Il s’agissait d’une maison au bord de la plage, elle devait être anciennement habité par une famille aisé, car c’était une maison relativement grande, bien décoré et presque luxueuse. Elle possédait de grandes baies vitrées donnant sur un grand balcon qui avait vu sur la mer. Elle possédait également un garage, où était garés plusieurs motos, par lequel les deux garçons rentrèrent.

“C’est.. ta planque quand tu ne veux pas avoir à supporter WICKED ? Tu as des gouts de luxe.”

“Plus personne n’est dans le coin.. Autant profiter des belles choses qu’il reste de la vie d’avant. C’est calme ici.”

“C’est à toi..?”

Thomas désigna les motos d’un geste de la tête, et Newt s’installa sur l’une d’elle, rouge, assez grosse, avant de poser ses mains sur les poignets.

“Ouais, pareil, je l’ai aient trouvés, et retapés”.

Thomas le regarda un moment, tout en faisant une réflexion d’une voix un peu plus basse.

“Je me demande si tu aimait ça aussi avant...”

Il avait marmonné, assez fort pour que le blond entende quelque chose, mais pas assez pour qu’il distingue clairement sa réflexion.

“Quoi ?”

“Non rien, bon, qu’est-ce qu’on fout là ? On a un plan à mettre en place.”

Thomas s’agaça, et Newt enjamba une nouvelle fois sa moto pour la quitter.

“Oui, et faire un tour ici fait partie du plan. Il te faut une couverture.”

Ils montèrent à l’étage, dans une grande chambre, légèrement en bazar mais pas trop non plus. Un grand placard était ouvert et Newt s’y dirigea directement.

“Il te faut un nouveau look déjà, changer cet aspect gentil garçon qui veut sauver tout le monde.”

Thomas leva les yeux au ciel avant de le suivre. Le blond lui sortit un jean noir, un t-shirt noir, ainsi qu’un veste en cuir noir. D’autres chaussure un peu plus classe, de couleur bordeau.

“Change toi.”

Newt ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de lui répondre et lui avait balancé les vêtements dans les bras. Avant de se choisir des vêtements à son tour. Sans aucune gêne, il retira ses vêtement qu’il avait sur lui depuis que la bande du brun l’avait enlevé.

Il opta pour le même genre de style qu’il avait donné à Thomas, quasiment les mêmes vêtements.

Pendant tout le temps où il s’était changé, le brun ne l’avait pas quitté des yeux. C’était étrange, car il n’était plus avec eux à cet instant mais du côte de WICKED, et pourtant il agissait comme si ils se connaissaient. C’était le cas, mais plus dans la tête du blond. Thomas ne savait pas quoi penser, mais ne s’attarda pas, et aprés avoir finis de regarder le corps du blond, possédant plusieurs bleu un peu partout, il déglutit puis se changea à son tour. 

Ils retournèrent au garage, et Newt lui donna un casque noir, comme le sien.

“Tu sais conduire ce genre d’engin ?” demanda le blond en positionnant son casque sur sa tête.

“Tu me prend pour qui ? Evidemment.”

Thomas l’imita et mit son casque, avant de démarrer et faire vrombir le moteur du deux roues. 

Ils démarrèrent et sortirent ensuite sous les yeux des deux groupes qui attendaient le feu vert pour partir à leur suite.

Arrivée au centre WICKED, ils s’étaient garés un peu plus loins à l’abri des regards, Newt fit diversion auprès des gardes postés à l’entrée du parking pour les distraire le temps que Thomas puisse passé, il le rejoignit ensuite à son tour.

“Bon, ce que tu cherche doit surement se trouver dans le labo. Ne retire surtout pas ton casque, ils croiront tous que tu es moi.”

“C’est compris. Tu vas faire quoi en attendant?”

“Je vais faire diversion. Alors fais vite.”

Ils avaient pris l’ascenseur et se rendaient au labo pendant leur discussion. Ils étaient maintenant devant, Newt était rentré une première fois sans son casque demandant aux employés d’aller s’occuper ailleurs. Thomas s’était caché en attendant qu’ils s’éloignent, puis était rentré dans le laboratoire. 

Sans attendre, il s’était mis à fouiller un peu partout des indices par rapport à ce qu’il cherchait et ou il pourrait le trouver. Il devait faire ça sans que le blond se rende compte que ce n’était pas vraiment son sang qu’il voulait retrouver.

Soudain il trouva un ordinateur allumé, et fouilla un peu plus avant d’accéder à des fichiers confidentiels au laboratoire.

“Magne toi, on à pas le temps de boire le thé Tommy.”

Encore ce surnom. Et au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, Thomas reprenait espoir de retrouver son ami. Il lui fallait juste trouver les fameuses injections dont il était question. Et pas n’importe laquelle, celle de Newt. Comme il était écrit, chaque sujet avait été privé de leur souvenir avant leur entré dans le labyrinthe, et une simple injection d’un produit contenant leur ADN pourrait aider les sujets à retrouvé la mémoire. Après avoir trouver la liste de tous les sujets et de leur noms, Thomas se leva brusquement et fouilla le laboratoire avec panique.

“Merde, le Samson arrive. Tu dois y aller !”

“Attends, j’ai besoin d’un peu plus de temps !”

“On a pas le temps !” s’impatienta le blond.

Thomas continua de fouiller, avant d’ouvrir la chambre froide. Il chercha parmis tout les produits présent, et finit par trouver  
Il récupéra la seringue qui portait le numéro de sujet de Newt, puis en récupéra d’autre au passage parmis lesquels se trouvait plusieurs de ses amis.

Il se baissa et trouva les échantillons de sang prélevé à certains des sujets, puis trouva son numéro de sujet. Il attrapa plusieurs fioles, ainsi qu’un kit d’injection puis rangea le tout dans son sac à dos, ne gardant qu’une seringue en main.

“C’est bon !”

Il courra vers le blond, main celui-ci se retourna face à lui au même moment puis sa voix résonna dans tout le laboratoire alors qu’il cria interpella Samson et les gardes pour trahir Thomas et le faire attraper.

“PAR ICI ! ON A DE LA VISITE !”

Thomas écarquilla ses yeux alors que le frère de Janson arrivait en courant vers eux, ainsi que plusieurs gardes de sécurité. Le brun pris de panique, n’eut qu’une seule idée en tête avant de se faire attraper.

Il réduisit rapidement la distance entre lui et le blond puis lui enfonça l’aiguille qu’il avait garder dans la main, au niveau le cou. Il avait gardé l’injection de Newt, le produit censé lui faire retrouver la mémoire. Il lui injecta le produit puis retira l’aiguille et la jeta au loin avant que l’homme et les gardes n’arrivent. 

Le blond grimaça en portant une main à son cou.

“Ah.. qu'est-ce..”

Il n’eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que les gardes arrivèrent derrière lui et le bousculèrent légèrement afin d’attraper Thomas.

“Tu croyais pouvoir revenir me voler si facilement Thomas ?? Tu n’aurais jamais dû revenir.. Je t’avais dit ce que je prévoyais pour toi.. Je vais le faire.. Je vais te pomper la moindre goutte de ton sang.”

Deux gardes l’aggripèrent fortement pendant que deux autres le ruèrent de coups alors que l’homme les regardait faire avec un sourire sadique.

Derrière, Newt se tenait toujours le cou, il vacillait, il ne sentait pas très bien.

Le frère de Janson, Samson, s’était rapprocher de lui.

“Ou étais-tu passé..? Je t’ai cherché tu sais..”

Il avait passé un bras autour des épaules du blond, qui avait de plus en plus de mal à rester conscient. Ses yeux lui jouaient des tours, des flashs noirs apparaissent devant lui, puis des rapides images, des visages. Ca aller trop vite pour qu’il distingue quoi que ce soit. 

Il réussit tout de même à articuler quelque mots.

“J’avais..besoin.. de calme..”

Il avait choisi de ne rien dire à propos de l'enlèvement par Thomas et son groupe. Et pourtant il y a encore quelque minutes, il venait de vendre son ami à Samson et de signer son arrêt de mort dans ce laboratoire.

“Je comprend, mais préviens la prochaine fois. Tu sais qu’on s’inquiète pour toi.”

Samson resserra sa prise autour des épaules de Newt alors que ce dernier regardait les hommes de WICKED toujours en train de tabasser Thomas. Ce dernier n’avait désormais plus son casque, ni le sac à dos, et était presque inconscient, mais il réussit malgré tout à articuler avec difficulté.

“..Newt.. Aide moi..”

Il releva les yeux vers le blond qui le fixait, avant de perdre connaissance sous la douleur des coups. Les images continuaient à défiler dans son esprit, jusqu'à ce que tout devienne clair. Il fut pris d’une soudaine colère et repoussa Samson en criant.

“TOMMY!!!”

Il se jeta sur l’homme et le poussa contre le lit d'auscultation avant de l'assommer avec un extincteur qu’il venait d’attrapé prés de lui. Après qu’il soit tombé inconscient, il courra vers les deux autres hommes et enchaîna les coups sur chacun des deux gardes occupés à battre le brun. A terre tout les deux, il ne resta plus que les deux qui tenaient Thomas.  
Ils le lâchèrent et le laissèrent tomber par terre pour pouvoir mieux se défendre. Le blond ne se calma pas et les agressa un par un avant de les enfermer dans la chambre froide. 

Il s’agenouilla ensuite prés de Thomas.

“Tommy ?? Tommy, réveille toi, c’est moi.. je suis désolé Tommy..”

Il le secoua, et le brun finit par se réveiller, ouvrant les yeux pour voir le visage de son ami au dessus de lui, les larmes aux yeux.  
Tout de suite il compris qu’il avait retrouvé celui qu’il avait connu avant, il comprit que le blond se souvenait désormais. Et sans chercher à comprendre d’avantage, il se redressa un peu sans même écouter la douleur qui lui traversait tout le corps, et pris le blond dans ses bras.

“Newt ! Newt, c’est toi.. excuse moi.. pardonne moi..”

Il pris le visage du blond entre ses mains et colla leur front ensemble en murmurant.

“Pardonne moi.. je t’ai laissé.. si tu savais comme je m’en veux..”

Le blond répondit sans se faire prier à l'étreinte et le serra de toute ses forces, agrippant la nuque de son ami sans quitter son regard.

“Tais toi.. c’est finit.. je suis là.. on est là ensemble..”

Il quitta le front de son ami et nicha son visage dans son cou en le serrant encore plus, comme si il essayait de ne faire qu’un avec lui. Le brun se mit à tousser en gémissant de douleur.

“Pardon Tommy.. excuse moi.. Tu as mal? tu vas pouvoir marché ?”

“C’est rien.. mais tu vas devoir m’aider.. Je crois que ces enfoirés m’ont cassés des côtes..”

“T’inquiète pas, je vais t’aider !”

Le blond aida sans attendre son ami à se relever et passa un bras autour de lui pour l’aider à marcher quand Thomas s’arrêta.

“Attends ! Le sac, prend le sac.”

Le blond se pencha et attrapa le sac avant de se remettre en route pour sortir du labo.

“Ils doivent pensait qu’on va sortir par le parking, on va passer par l’entrée principal.”

“L’entrée principal ?? On passera jamais..”

“Tu ne me fais pas confiance Tommy ?”

Le blond lui lança un petit regard suivi d’un sourire que le brun lui rendi.

“Bien sur que si, tu le sais..”

“Okay, alors je vais te mettre dans l’ascenseur, tu vas descendre et te mettre à l’abris, tu verra en sortant de l’ascenseur tu as une pièce sur la droite, vas-y et attends moi. Je vais faire diversion.”

“Quoi ? Pas question qu’on se sépare..”

Thomas grimaça alors qu’ils arrivaient dans l’ascenseur.

“Je vais faire attention, je te le promet.”

“...Newt, s’il te plait..”

“Non Tommy, c’est le seul moyen qu’on sorte d’ici.. S’il te plait Tommy.. S’il te plait..”

Les derniers mots du blond résonnaient à présent dans la tête de Thomas et des images lui apparurent en tête. Celles de la transformation de Newt, lorsqu’il se sentait partir, et qu’il l’avait supplié de prendre son collier.

Le brun agrippa le blond avant qu’il ne reparte et le serra contre lui une nouvelle fois, glissant une main dans son dos, et l’autre agrippant doucement ses cheveux.

“Fais attention, et reviens..”

Newt fut légèrement surpris mais avait aussitôt répondu à l’étreinte du brun.

“C’est promis.”

Puis après un dernier regard, le blond poussa doucement Thomas dans l’ascenseur et sélectionna l’étage du rez-de-chaussée avant de s'éloigner des portes. Le dernier regard entre eux eut comme un effet de déchirement pour chacun des deux garçons. Mais le blond devait faire vite, et rapidement il retourna dans le laboratoire. Il se dirigea vers des étagères sur lesquelles étaient posé un grand nombre de fiole et produits, puis les balança à terre, avant d’attraper des allumettes sur un des bureaux.

Il en alluma plusieurs en même temps, et les balança par terre. La pièce commença à prendre feu, alors que Samson commençait à reprendre connaissance. Newt le regarda, arracha un câble d’ordinateur, puis sortit du labo en refermant les portes derrière lui et en les attachant avec le câble.

Il courut jusqu'à l’ascenseur, et vit que Thomas venait était à mis chemin du rez-de-chaussée, il devait faire vite. Des gardes arrivèrent au fond du couloir, il se dirigea vers eux, et pris un air paniqué en leur disant que le labo était en feu avec Samson à l’intérieur.  
L’un des gardes appela plusieurs unités et Newt en profita pour s'éclipser et prendre les escaliers afin de descendre jusqu’au parking par un ascenseur différent de celui que Thomas avait pris.

Plus aucun garde n’était là, il alla récupérer une des moto qu’ils avaient précédemment cachés et roula à toute vitesse jusqu’à l’entrée principal. Il s'arrêta un peu avant les portes vitrés, puis mis son casque et redémarra en trombe avant de défoncer la porte avec la moto. Il roula dans le grand hall jusqu'à la porte qu’il avait indiqué à Thomas et cogna dedans. 

Aucune réponse.

Il s'inquiéta et recogna dedans, imaginant le pire, avant que finalement les portes de l’ascenseur ne s’ouvrent sur le brun.

“Tommy, monte !”

Sans attendre, Thomas monta derrière lui et le blond redémarra pour ressortir du bâtiment et rejoindre les autres.

\----

Plusieurs jour après leur retour, ainsi que celui de Newt, tout le monde était ravi, le blond retrouvait petit à petit la totalité de ses souvenirs. Il avait raconté à Thomas comment WICKED l’avait trouvé alors qu’il était presque mort après leur confrontation.  
Les agents de WICKED l’avaient ramenés et lui avait injectés le remède issus du sang de Thomas, avant de le soigner, et après un moment hospitalisé, il s’en était sortit. 

Même si le brun détestait WICKED et tout ce qu’ils avaient fait, la seule chose qu’il voulait faire, c’était les remercier de l’avoir sauvé.

 

Un matin, de bonne heure, Thomas se trouvait à côté de la pierre gravés en hommage à tous ceux qu'ils avaient perdu, il avait son couteau dans une main et un pierre dans l’autre, et commença à tailler dans la pierre afin de tracer un trait par dessus le nom de Newt, il était désormais revenu, et son nom n’avait plus sa place sur cette pierre. 

Juste après qu’il ai finit, il sentit deux bras entourés son corps par derrière ainsi que quelque chose chatouiller sa nuque. Il baissa la tête en souriant, n’ayant même pas besoin de demander de qui il s’agissait.

“Si j’avais su qu’en barrant ton nom j’aurais eu le droit à ça, je l’aurais fait plus tôt”

Le blond lâcha un petit rire qui chatouilla de nouveau la nuque du brun, avant que ce dernier ne se retourne face à lui. Il jeta la pierre un peu plus loin, puis tendit son couteau à Newt pour le lui rendre. Le garçon refusa d’un signe de tête.

“Garde le. Tu en as pris soin jusqu'à maintenant, alors garde le pour moi.”

Thomas regarda le couteau avant de le ranger dans son étuit à sa ceinture puis releva les yeux vers son ami.

“Newt… Si tu savais à quel point tu m’a manqué.. A quel point je suis heureux que tu sois ici avec moi..”

“Je le sais à quel point.. Parce que c’est la même chose pour moi Tommy..”

Ils se regardèrent tendrement, puis sans un mot de plus Newt glissa une main sur la joue de Thomas, et rapprocha son visage du sien avant de déposer doucement ses lèvres sur celles du brun.

Thomas ne recula pas, et au lieu de ça, il enlaça la taille du blond et répondit tendrement au baiser, avant de se séparer pour le serrer dans ses bras et enfouir son visage dans le cou de l’autre garçon.

“Newt..je..”

“Je sais Tommy.. moi aussi..”

Ils n’avaient même pas besoin de s’avouer leur sentiments, ils le savaient désormais.


End file.
